MisCommunication
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Wires get crossed and messages dont get through, things go wrong but will they be made right? MCGEE/ABBY, TONY/SARAH, ZIVA/JETHRO


Sarah sat on the floor of her father's basement, leaning back into her husbands arms, their hands linked over her swollen stomach, as their rings shone in the dimly lit basement. Sarah smiled happily and leant her head back slightly and kissed Tony softly on the lips whilst her parents were distracted somewhere upstairs, along with Ducky. Abby and Timothy were sat on the other side of the room, talking in hushed tones.

Sarah looked over at them and then at Tony, "What do you think all this fuss is about?" she asked in a hushed whisper

Tony shrugged, "I'm not sure", he lied and kissed her head, pulling her close, "I'm sure everything will be fine Sarah" he said soothingly as he traced shapes on her stomach.

Sarah sighed and relaxed into him, trusting him and loving him, listening to the footsteps above, she could hear; two men and what sounded like two women. Well that is unless a man was wearing high heels and was very light that is.

Natural light flowed down into the small room from the now open door that led upstairs into the main house. First descended Sarah's mother; Ziva David, who looked very happy and was Abby-like in her bouncing feet. She came down and was followed first by Sarah's father, then Ducky and then a woman who had supposedly passed away over two years ago.

Sarah had her eyes closed, and failed to notice the people who had come in, purposely ignoring them to be exact. Tony held her closer and ran his hand through her hair, being careful not to snag his wedding band in her soft brunette curls.

Ziva knelt beside her first-born child and stroked her cheek, "Princess? Wake up sweetie, there's someone who would love to see you"

Sarah refused to open her eyes as she mumbled her reply, "I do not need my eyes open for them to see me, leave me alone" she said as she buried closer to the man she loved, she knew who this other woman was, and did not need to have her eyes open to see her, because she knew that not much would have changed, but she was angry that they had lied to her, it did not take a scientist to work out what had gone on. She was not stupid, as a famous NCIS director passing away without a funeral and without much of a mention is indeed extremely mysterious and strange.

Ziva sighed, "What did you tell me you wanted more then anything in the world?"

Sarah shrugged, "Which time are we talking about? The time when I was six and wanted a new bike? The time when I was eight and just wanted to come home to you? What about when Kate died and I wanted to be with her? Oh or the same thing with Jen?" she said angrily, having opened her eyes and now glared full on at her mother, "Or maybe it was that you tell me the truth? Which by the way would have been nice to know during the sleepless nights I endured after her supposed death! You did not think I would like to know?" She stood up, her hand over her unborn baby, "Did you all know about this?"

Gibbs, Timothy, Abby, Ducky and Ziva nodded in confirmation at the fact that they had too hidden the death of their dearly beloved friend.

Sarah turned to her husband, with tears streaming down her tanned cheeks, "Please, Please tell me you didn't know, I'm begging you Tony"

Tony bit his lip and moved forwards, only to have her move back just as fast, if not quicker, "I'm sorry, I really am, I wasn't allowed to tell you"

Sarah looked like her heart had shattered, the pain was visible in her eyes and it made him hurt at the knowledge that he had caused this pain as he was partially responsible for it, "You sat up with me every night, while I couldn't stop crying yet you say you couldn't tell me? What would it have taken for you to tell me Tony? My death? Because believe me my one would have been real It would have been a body to bury instead of hide!" she hissed at him angrily and clearly pissed off.

Tony reached a hand out and touched her cheek and then pulled her close, as she sobbed, and tried to fight him off, thumping and hitting his chest, as her bump pressed against him.

She finally calmed, sobbing into his shirt, and gripping at the material of his clothing, as he rubbed her back gently.

His eyes showed love, concern and understanding towards his wife, as he held her close to him.

Jen stepped forwards and gently ran her hand over Sarah's hair, "Sweetie?" she said softly

Sarah buried closer to Tony, "Don't touch me" she warned her

Jen sighed, "I missed you" she said softly, after she had stepped back slightly

Sarah laughed, "Sure you did, you missed me so damn much that you bothered to tell me that you were alive all this time, what was it? A mind game? Did you like playing with my head?"

Jen shook her head, "I wanted to take you with me, I thought you knew, If I had known what you were going through I would have insisted they bring you to me"

Sarah looked at her through tear-stained eyes, "You mean to Mexico?"

Jen looked shocked, "How did you know?"

Sarah sighed, "I got a tip-off that you were there, and I was going to go but dad told me that you were dead" she said looking down

Jen raised her eyebrows and moved and head slapped her former employee, making Sarah giggle before Jen moved forwards with her arms extended, "Hugs?"

Sarah rest her hand back onto her unborn baby, still leaning back into Tony's chest, "Maybe later….Give me time, please?"

Jen grinned, it was a sign that Sarah was beginning to trust her once more.

Tony held her close and said softly, "How bout we go looking at cots and on our way back we grab some food for every one?" he offered

Sarah smiled, and kissed him softly, "Sounds great" she said softly

Tony held her in his arms, they would wait until they were outside to kiss properly , Tony would help Sarah understand. They would buy a white cot with beige sets, and then they would return to Gibbs house, they would all eat and everything would start to get back to normal again. Oh yeah…and Vance choked on a cyanide laced toothpick and consequently died. A real death.


End file.
